The present invention relates generally to a microcontroller or microprocessor-controlled broadcast receiver embedded in an external personal computer peripheral and, more particularly, to a microcontroller-controlled broadcast receiver embedded in an external personal computer peripheral with a digital communications interface to transfer data between a personal computer and the microcontroller or microprocessor-controlled broadcast receiver.
A variety of broadcast receivers are currently available for use with a personal computer. For instance, there are a number of cards which may be plugged directly into the bus of a personal computer (PC) that feature AM and/or FM radio band receiver chips or circuits. There are also a number of cards which may be plugged directly into the bus of a personal computer that feature TV receivers. These cards, however, are not integrated into external computer peripherals, such as a multimedia speaker or computer keyboard, but are instead for use within the housing of a personal computer. Because of the close proximity of these cards to the components inside the personal computer, these cards suffer from RF interference problems, creating reception problems. As bus speeds for personal computer motherboards continue to increase, the RF interference problems faced by these internal cards will also increase. Furthermore, because these internal cards require PC operating system support, playback of the received broadcast signals (such as FM radio signals) may be interrupted if the operating system is occupied with other processing tasks.
Another solution involves the use of external broadcast receivers. Commercially available examples include external radio receivers such as the Minolta PCFM and the Gemtek Radioman. These external radio receivers are for use with a personal computer, but these external radio receivers are not integrated with another computer peripheral, such as a multimedia speaker or keyboard. The external radio receivers require the use of a separate sound card within the personal computer, as well as a separate computer speaker, to playback the received radio signal. Furthermore, existing external radio receivers also require relatively expensive serial port connections and cables to connect the receiver to a personal computer. It would therefore be an advance in the art to integrate a microcontroller or microprocessor-controlled broadcast receiver that is responsive to control signals received from a personal computer over a digital communications link, such as a universal serial bus (USB) link, with an external computer peripheral.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a cost effective microcontroller or microprocessor-controlled broadcast receiver external to the personal computer. One way the preferred embodiment of the invention provides a cost effective microprocessor-controlled broadcast receiver external to the personal computer is by embedding the broadcast receiver (preferably an FM band receiver) in a computer peripheral, thereby eliminating the need for a separate housing or case for the broadcast receiver. Furthermore, the circuitry for the microprocessor-controlled broadcast receiver can be embedded in the circuit board of the computer peripheral, eliminating the cost of a separate circuit board. By using a digital communications link, such as USB, to communicate data between the personal computer and the broadcast receiver, the need for relatively expensive serial port connections and cables is also eliminated.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a convenient way to remotely control and program the microprocessor-controlled broadcast receiver from a personal computer. By providing a user interface on the personal computer, the user can conveniently and easily visualize, select, and change the broadcast receiver controls (such as the selected tuning frequency, output volume, etc.). By connecting the personal computer to remote programming information, such as programming information available on the internet or world-wide web, the user interface can present the user with programming information received from the internet and translate the user's selections of programming content into control signals to control the broadcast receiver. The user interface can also reside on an internet web site, allowing the user to make programming selections via a web page. The user's selections are utilized by the personal computer to directly control the broadcast receiver without further user intervention.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide broadcast signals reception and playback without a separate sound card in the controlling computer or personal computer. By integrating the broadcast receiver and an amplifier circuit into a speaker or subwoofer, the invention can playback received broadcast radio or audio signals without sending those signals back to the personal computer or sound card. When broadcast radio or audio signals require computer or sound card processing, the computer's operating system may interrupt the processing when the computer is busy with other processing tasks. Because the invention plays back received radio or audio signals without first processing them by the personal computer or sound card, the user is provided with reliable and continuous radio operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide improved broadcast reception and a reduction in the signal to noise ratio (SNR) by integrating the broadcast receiver in an external multimedia speaker. The RF environment inside a computer interferes with broadcast reception. As a result, the reception of internal radio cards suffers. By locating the broadcast receiver and the antennae outside of the personal computer housing, superior broadcast reception is provided.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a less complicated computer-controlled broadcast receiver. By incorporating the broadcast receiver in an external personal computer peripheral, the number of control and power wires is minimized. Further, the user only needs to setup a single computer peripheral, as opposed to the current solutions which require the user to setup both the external computer peripheral and a separate computer-controlled broadcast receiver (whether that broadcast receiver is an external radio, an internal radio card or an internal TV tuner card).
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a receiver that can receive broadcast data signals (a datacast receiver) as well as audio signals.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a receiver with decoding functionality. By using a "key," a broadcaster can require the user to pay to be able to receive and decode broadcast signals. This "key" can be a one-time purchase, or can have a limited duration, requiring the user to renew a subscription periodically. Data and/or audio broadcasts can be encrypted and require a key to decode.
These and other objects of the invention are discussed in or will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.